


Ride 'Em Samurai

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Ride 'Em Samurai

Hanzo held McCree's hand in a tight hold as he lowered himself down, his prepared hole slick and accepting of the tip of McCree's thick cock.

"AH, sweetheart, not so fa---AHHHH!" McCree all but screamed, his voice cracking and turning into a moan as Hanzo let himself drop, sitting fully on McCree's cock and taking it in with ease.

"Ah.." Hanzo took a moment to adjust, eyes closed and mouth panting open as he continued to hold and squeeze McCree's hand. Had Hanzo opened his eyes then, he would have seen Jesse McCree, wanton and awestruck at the man sitting atop him, body flexing in small twitches that clenched around his length.

"N-now darlin', we can go real slow an'.."

"No. I will be setting the p-pace." Hanzo did his best to keep his voice level, and finally letting go of McCree's hand, he braced both hands on either side of himself and leaned in for a quick kiss. McCree chased after the man's lips when he pulled away too quickly, nipping at the bottom on Hanzo's lip when he moved back.

McCree could only nod, dumbstruck the second Hanzo lifted almost all the way off, then slammed back down, sheathing McCree fully once again. The cowboy groaned and grunted each time Hanzo dropped back down, engulfing his swollen cock, the slick of his dripping precum only easing the movement further.  
McCree began to see stars when Hanzo set a brutal pace, fucking himself ruthlessly, breath coming hard and fast and he angled his own hips to ensure each strike hit his prostrate in the perfect way.

"Ah! Ohh, ahnn s-sweetheart..." McCree threw a hand over his eyes, then moved it across his forehead, feeling overwhelmed but not willing to miss a moment of Hanzo's sweet expressions as he hit orgasm, eyes squinting shut while his mouth hung open, tongue licking his bottom lip to catch a small line of drool. 

Hanzo came is long jets of hot cum across McCree's chest, and the feeling of Hanzo clenching around him set McCree off as well, and he came with a mumbled groan.

"Oh darlin', d-didn't know you liked t-to ride so rough.." McCree whispered hoarsely as Hanzo began to slid off his softening member.

Hanzo flopped onto the bed beside Jesse, taking his hand again and chuckling before whispering "Yeehaw, cowboy."


End file.
